


Blame the Wine

by KuroCyou



Series: Fael Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Art, Comic, Dorian being emotional, Fael being emotional over Dorian being emotional, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, I mean I tweaked a bit that scene, Kinda?, M/M, all of this is because my game glitched the first time and I had both the first kisses, also, because I don't really like the canon kiss there, drunken first kiss, drunken kisses, post Last Resort of Good men, starts serious ends cracky, the boy has no chill when he's drunk, uuuh I suppose I should tag, uuuh maybe there's a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: After meeting Halward, Dorian and Lavellan share a bottle of wine. Or three. And Lavellan can't deal with Dorian being sad.(originally posted on kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on Tumblr [here](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/157756843815/first-kiss-part-1-my-twist-to-the-first-kiss)

(Part 1)

Very smooth Fael. A+ 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww come on, I'm sure Dorian didn't mind.


End file.
